


[Podfic] Tales from the Avengers' Mansion

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An m4b file of all the podfics of Tales of the Avengers' Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tales from the Avengers' Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> The stories are slightly editing from the mp3s and m4bs found in the individual posts. I have removed the repetition of author and reader names (it appears only at the beginning) and removed the end notes.
> 
> Since the stories were recorded over two months there is some variation between character voices etc between them.

Length: 01:36:27

Right click to Save As: [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Tales%20from%20the%20Avengers%27%20Mansion.m4b) (45.0 MB) 


End file.
